Never Let Go 2
by The Dark Lynx
Summary: They've found each other, but will they be able to save their pride and beat scar? This is the Sequel to the one-shot that Kblade and I wrote. I Suggest reading Never Let Go before this, but feel free to jump right in. Co-written with Kblade.
1. Chapter 1

I hope this sequel will be a success, I had so much fun writing with Kblade. Let us know what you think with a review.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams and reality

She gave him a stern look. "You have to promise."  
"You have my word Nal."

Nala turned away from him as she spoke simply, "Good, now you have to come back with me. And no going back on your promise."  
"I will, but there is one more condition." The golden lion smiled slightly to himself.  
Her body tensed up, as she turned her head back towards him. "Okay... What?"  
"When I go back, and take my place as king...Nala, will you be my queen?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face.  
She frowned at the ground between them. "Simba, I don't think I can do that."  
His smile instantly turned into a frown. "What?"  
"It's not like I don't love you.. but I can't be a queen."  
"Nala! Why not?" Tears started to appear in the corner of Simba's eyes.  
"Look... That is a lot to handle."  
"Nala my mother can train you! Listen... If you don't want to be my queen... Then I will not be your king. I would rather just be with you."  
Nala raised her voice. "You haven't seen your mother in so long, she is not well Simba!" She paused, then continued calmly. "That's why I need you to go back, regardless if I am your queen or not."  
Slightly baffled, hearing that his mom was not well, Simba thought about what to say for a few seconds. He continued slowly, in a soothing voice, shoving the thoughts of his mother to the back of his mind. "Nal, you will make a great queen, the best the Pridelands has ever seen. Trust me, I love you with all my heart and I want you by my side if I am going back to take my place as king."  
Nala was exasperated. "That is not important right now. I cannot let mine, or your mother suffer any longer. We can handle the queen situation when it is necessary."  
"It's necessary right now. Remember how Zazu used to tell me that I needed a queen to be king all the time? And I will not be a king with anyone but you as my queen. You have always been my queen Nal, right from the start, and you always will be in my eyes."  
"I don't want to talk about this any more," She whispered. As she sat back down next to Simba.  
The muscular lion just stared deep into her eyes, as he slowly started leaning towards her.  
His eyes opened in surprise as Nala grasped his head, and quickly pulled him into a kiss.  
Simba's eyes slackened into a sleepy stare before closing completely. They savored the well awaited contact between them, Trying to make up for all the time they had been separated. They reluctantly broke off the fireworks that were being shared between them only for need of breath, seeing as theirs had been stolen. Nala dropped to the ground, and rolled onto her back so she was facing the heavens above them. Simba accompanied her. "Do you want to know what I see when I look down from the stars at us?"  
"What?" She replied with a breathless smile.  
"Well firstly I see two long lost best friends finally reunited and falling in love more every second that goes by. Also... A king and a queen...Be my queen, and I will be your king."  
As he said this he gave Nala a quick lick on the cheek, then rested his chin on the top of her head. Feeling her warm breath on his neck made shivers run up and down his spine. This feeling amounted to nothing compared to what emanated from their first kiss.  
"I love you, I really do... But I refuse... Until the time comes. I don't want to be thinking about that as we are fighting, and yes I'm going to fight with you against Scar."  
"Until the time comes... Ao when I'm king you will become my queen?" Simba wore a goofy grin, but it appered to be slapped off his face when his brain fully registered what she had said.  
"Wait... Fight with me? Nala I.."  
"Maybe... And yes, I'm going to fight with you."  
"Listen, lets just enjoy this night okay? We can talk in the morning," He said, resting his cheek against her's.  
"Fine. but I'm tired and we need energy for tomorrow, So go to sleep."  
Simba raised his head above her's, smiling down at her, before speaking in a whisper, "Goodnight Nala I love you."  
She grinned back up at him, then playfully pawed him in the face and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Simba, I love you."  
He embraced her tightly, and rested his cheek into it's previous position, against her smooth fur. Soon after, he felt her muscles loosen and relax, he too fell deeply into a dream world that was also reality. This time however, was not as deep as the other time he had fallen that day. Nala was his dream, and now finally, his reality.

* * *

Hey, I hope you guys like this sequel, it was a lot of fun to write, so please review and tell us how we did. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy! I took the advice from Twilightobsession5 and spaced out my writing more. I didn't think much of it because I usually read on a small touch-screen, but thanks for the advice.

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets

The sunlight, found it's way through the canopy above them and landed on Nala's face, making her groan. Simba was roused by her waking and yawned before giving her a sleepy smile.

"Nal," He said, Caressing her cheek with his paw.

"Yes?"

"I will always love you"

She gave him a sad look. "I just want to let you know... I will always love you more." She batted at his shoulder, with a grin across her lips.

Simba chuckled. "Not a chance"

"Ha in your dreams. You think otherwise?" Nala got up, and stood over him.

"Yes." He said, looking up at her with a shining smile.

"Oh really?" She winked at him and turned her back, disappearing into the jungle.

"Yeah!" He retorted, getting up and following the general direction in which she went.

As he walked by, she jumped out from behind a tree, pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground in seconds. "Are you sure about that?"

Simba reached up and wrapped his arm's around The lioness's neck. "I'm sure." He gazed into her eyes, as they got closer to him, and closed his when swirling blue took up everything he could see. Nala felt the fur on her back raise up from the sensation arising from her lips touching his. They separated slowly, smiling at each other.

"Fine." She got up and stood looking at him. "Well lets go."

"Nal wait... Are you sure you want to do this?" He got up as well, walking towards her.

"Uh yeah... are you?"

"Like I said.. As long as I'm by your side." He nuzzled her softly, coaxing her lips to form a smile.

"Good then lets go." She pulled away from him and turned to leave on the long trip back to Pride rock.

Simba took one last look at the jungle and sighed, before turning to follow his love. He caught up to her, before asking, "So when did you first realize that you loved me?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't know, it was a long time ago. When did you realize that you loved me?"

He stopped walking, and looked at the ground beneath Nala's paws. "After our little mishap at the elephant grave yard. I felt so bad that I put you in danger."

"It wasn't your fault. I mean I'm alive aren't I?"

"It was my fault... Everything's my fault," He said sadly, looking away with tears in his eyes.

She strolled to his side, and sat down. "Honestly you have got to stop with your sad attitude. Not everything bad that has happened is because of you. I'm still alive and unharmed. Look if it weren't for you on that day I would have been killed. You saved my life, Simba."

"I guess," He responded, shifting on his paws uncertainly. "Nala even if it wasn't my fault, I'm sorry you had to go through all of this."

She turned and began to walk again, not saying a word.

Simba watched her making her way further and further from him "I will do everything I can to make things right Nala, I promise you." He spoke after her.

She smiled back at him. "Okay, now lets get going."

"Okay!" He followed her with a smile that made the sun jealous.

"So what's the plan when we get there?"

"Well, they know you ran away right?"

"The pride does, but I didn't tell Scar. I'm pretty sure he will be furious because I was supposed to be his ma-" She suddenly stopped talking.

Simba looked at her with quizzical look. "Wait... What did you just say?"

"Nothing." She kept her eye's pointed straight ahead of her, trying to keep her face expressionless.

"Nala I know you. I can tell when you lie to me. I don't want to have any secrets with you."

"I can't tell you." She fought to keep her blank expression.

"You can tell me anything. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you."

"I just can't!" Nala yelled, emotion overtaking.

"Okay. You can tell me when your ready."

"I don't think I'll ever want too." She seized eye contact with him, as a tear rolled onto her cheek from the corner of her eye.

"Nala, I can tell this is hurting you. If you tell me I can try to make you feel better. You can't have something like this clouding your thoughts if we are going to be fighting scar."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said softly.

"Well... My ears are open, if you ever do," Simba responded, nudging her shoulder with his nose.

"Not now. So what's your plan?"

"Well, I want you out of danger. When we get there you stay out of sight, and gather the lionesses. anyone who is strong enough to fight, can help. but anyone who is week, I want as far away from Pride rock as possible."

She stopped suddenly and glared at him. "I want to help. Not just find the lionesses and run off to safety."

Simba sighed, but he had expected this. "Okay, You'll tell the lionesses to gather, then meet me in the jungle next to Pride rock. It's very important that you are not seen by scar."

"What if he does see me?"

"Well... If he does, which is very very bad... Try to lure him to the top of pride rock. That's all I can think of."

"Oh okay," She said uncertainly.

The two lions slowed to a stop as they reached the border of the Pridelands.

"Nala listen to me... I love you so much. please be safe" Simba pulled Nala into a strong embrace, wishing he could live the rest of his life with her against his chest.

"I'll try. You need to be safe too." She responded, with a nuzzle against his main.

"I will," He said confidently. "Remember, meet me next to pride rock in the jungle a little ways. Good luck" He spoke softly, but maintained his confident smile as he squeezed her tighter, and licked under her chin.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Good, great, awesome, amazing, okay, bad, horrible, makes your eyes bleed, I want to know!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long uploading anything, I've been kinda lazy recently, the summer has really gotten to me and not in a good way! I hope this extra long chapter partially makes up for it! This is the second last chapter for this story.

**Anyone who reviews can get a sneak peek of my sequel to Simba and Nala the beginning****.**

***I will not have internet access starting August 18th until September 3rd. If you review during the time that I'm away, I will get back to you with the sneak peek when I get back*  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Simba watched over his shoulder as the love of his life walked away from him. He quietly made his way to the jungle beside pride rock, where He would await Nala and the Lionesses return.  
The golden lion paced back and fourth for a while, worrying. He finally reunited with the love of his life, what if things didn't go to plan?

"I could lose everything," Simba sighed to himself. He raised his head to the heavens above the canopy of foliage surrounding him. "Father, please help us." A stiff breeze flowed through his mane, making him shiver. As the wind continued to shift through his mane, he felt comforted. His eyes snapped open suddenly as he heard a whisper.

Nala, had made her way to the jungle near pride rock with the other lionesses. Simba wasn't in sight, so she softly called out to him. "Simba?"

"I'm over here Nal," Simba responded, in a hushed voice.

Nala emerged from the dense brush, proceeding a group of lionesses who were whispering excitedly as they stole glances at Simba.

"Where's my mom?" He asked Nala, as He surveyed the Lionesses accompanying Her.

"She's coming."

"Okay. Did anyone see you?" Simba began pacing.

"Some hyenas did, which I don't think is good. They may come looking for-" She was cut off by a growling behind them. The lionesses who were whispering, lowered themselves to the ground, awaiting attack. Simba stepped out in front of Nala, as he growled the words; "Leave now!"

"Or what?" A pack of 6 Hyenas emerged from the shadows. The one in front licked his chops sickly. A flash of gold came out of the sky, pinning the two closest ones to the ground. The others took off instantly, traveling as fast as their legs would allow.

Simba stared down at the hyenas beneath his paws, and spoke, "Leave now or you will die." The two stared up at him, shaking with fear. Simba let them up slowly. Before any more damage could be done they bolted away yelping.

"Now they are going to tell Scar for sure." One of the lionesses said in a defeated voice.

"What do we do?" Another questioned.

The lionesses once again burst into whispers. Simba turned to face Nala, and gave her a grim look before speaking. "Nala I need you to get to Scar before they do. Get him to the top of pride rock, and I'll be there shorty after. If theirs trouble yell my name."

Nala hesitated. "Are you sure?"

He pulled Her into a strong embrace, and whispered in Her ear. "Trust me Nal."

Once they separated, They held each others gaze for a few seconds. "Alright I'll go." With that, Nala took off running towards the kings den.

"Nala is not bait," one of the lionesses spoke coldly.

Simba glared at them, not knowing who had spoken.

"No, She isn't bait. She is an asset. If we were to just go charging in there would be unnecessary death. We want a pride, not a crime scene." He paced once again as he spoke to the ears before him.

"That's reassuring." The same lioness muttered.

A darker coated lioness glared at her before asking, "What are you going to do if you get to Scar?"

Simba stopped pacing. He knew that he would have to make this decision, but didn't expect the time to come before the battle had even started. He had been pondering it since He agreed to return, but Simba figured that he would just go with the flow so to speak.

"Well?" The Lighter lioness asked him with that same sneer.

Simba raised his head to look at the posse. "I will give him one chance to leave and bring his Hyenas with him. If he does not comply..."

"Then what? Are you going to add a pretty please?" The light lioness chuckled at her own joke before realizing that nobody else was laughing, just glaring.

Simba cleared his throat before continuing. "If he does not leave then I will fight him for this kingdom. I will fight for the land that is rightfully mine. I will fight for everyone who he has ever harmed. The circle of life will be in motion once again." Loyal faces looked up to their leader. One face however still wore a sneer. "If you do not wish to join me, you may leave now." The Light furred lioness looked down at her paws quickly, but didn't move an inch.

A faint cry was heard, it was Nala. "Fight the hyenas!" Simba shouted, and in a flash, He was gone.

He could see Pride Rock growing ever bigger, skirted with the flashes of gray and red as his claws tore through Hyena, with a mind of their own. Before He knew it, Simba was running up the path to the top of pride rock, unconscious to tiring muscles. He made a final leap, landing in a flurry of dust on the platform he shared with his uncle and Nala barely. She had blood dripping down her cheek, and Scar was pushing her ever closer to the edge and the Inevitable fall.

"Scar!" Simba roared ferociously. Scar turned suddenly to face the imposter.

"Let her go." Recognizing the nephew he thought to be dead, Scar's look of shock changed to disdain.

"Why Simba, You can't stop me, Nala has to do what I say." Nala shrunk as close as she could to the ground, watching the two.  
The golden lion lowered his shoulders slightly before yelling, "You wont be able to order

Her to do anything for long!" In a flash Simba was pouncing. Scar rolled aside, avoiding the sharp claws and leaving Simba clinging for life, hanging of the edge of pride rock.

"Simba!" Nala rushed to help Him but found her path blocked.

"Nala, you don't need him, you have me. And remember if you don't do as I tell you, I will kill you." Scar tried nuzzling Nala, but she stepped back.

"No Scar, I don't have to do what you say and I won't. I would rather die than to go through with what you planned. I don't love you and I never will. My heart always belonged to Simba, Never you."

Scar crouched down ready to lunge. "If you would rather die, so be it." He pounced, landing on Nala, and bit down on her shoulder causing her to yell in pain.

"No!" As Simba yelled, He launched himself into the air landing on Scar and rolling him off of Nala. Pinning Scar to the ground, Simba looked at him with complete loathing. "Simba please, I'm begging you. You wouldn't kill your own uncle would you?" The older lion pleaded uselessly.

"Scar you will never hurt anyone again. Especially Nala!" Teeth clamped down on throat. The struggling stopped in seconds. Simba got off of his lifeless uncle, and ran over to the hurt lioness he loved.

"Oh Nala" Tears formed in Simba's eyes as he saw the severity of the wound and the blood soaking her fur. She was either unconscious or worse.

"Nala please, you can't die. You just cant!" He said, lowering his head over her body, dripping tears on the wound.

Nala groaned, opening her eyes slightly. Simba collapsed. His golden fur, absorbing the blood that had pooled under her. He wrapped his arms around her wet fur, nuzzling her neck softly. "Nala, I'm so sorry... I'll never let go" He whispered, as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

After a few seconds, Nala shifted slightly, groaning once more. "Can you do something for me?" Her voice was very quite, but She spoke directly into His ear.

Simba held Her harder against his chest as He sobbed, "Anything Nal."

"Let me go please. That hurts.. A lot."

Simba gasped, realizing how hard he had been holding her, as he rested her back down to the stone and layed next to her, He realized that she was shivering. He snuggled up close to her, holding her paw in his. "Please don't leave me. I love you."

She smiled slightly. "I won't. I promise. I-I.." Nala fell unconscious before she could finish.

Simba laid their, holding her paw as he two fell unconscious from pure heartbreak.

* * *

Wow, was that ever sad! Will Nala live? I guess we will have to see. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me! Oh and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Yes, I know it's been a long time, I hope my writing hasn't gone rusty. This is the last chapter for this story that I wrote with my friend Kblade. She left the site a while back and I haven't had any contact with her since. I miss her a ton and I hope she reads this and finds a way to contact me. I truly care about her. Thanks to everyone here who is willing to put up with me, I'm so glad that I can make your days a little brighter with my writing.

Enjoy, Favorite and Review! :D

**Check out my YouTube Channel! **

**TheDarkLynx30  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Simba awoke with a gasp, swinging his head left and right trying to gather his surroundings. A lioness walked into the den and noticed that he was awake.

"Simba! How are you feeling?"

"Mom?" The golden lion looked her up and down. It was her.

"The hyenas are gone, Scar is dead, the land is at peace. We won my son." Tears fell from Sarabi's eyes as she spoke.

Simba took a minute to let the information sink in. He looked down at his chest and noticed dried blood on his fur. Touching his claws against the matted fur he realized it wasn't his.

"Where's Nala?" He asked quietly, dreading the answer.

Sarabi lowered her head slightly and motioned with her nose to the far corner of the den with pain in her eyes and tears on her cheeks. Before she could say anything Simba was already halfway towards her. Ignoring the protest from his sore and battered body, Simba skidded to a halt before Nala. Her fur was surprisingly clean. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he softly nuzzled Nala's neck.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. Simba heard a groan and saw her eyes open slightly. Amazed, more tears started rolling down his cheeks. Nala smiled up at him.

"Nala, your okay..." He said in shock. "I-I don't believe it... I saw you die!"

"I was in a lot of pain and last I remembered you were hugging me a little too tight. But then everything went black. I assumed I passed out because I woke up here."

Simba grimaced. "Hehe, sorry about that. Let me check out your shoulder."

Nala beamed. "It's okay, Rafiki Patched me up. He said I had lost a lot of blood but it would be fine in a few weeks."

Simba was at a loss for words so he sat down next to her. "We won Nal."

She smiled. "I know."

He licked the scratch on her cheek "So that whole thing with Scar... He wanted you to marry him didn't he..."

Nala sighed deeply, avoiding Simba's eyes. "Yeah."

"Nala why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he nuzzled her softly.

"How could I? That was something that I didn't want to admit to myself! How could I admit it to you?"  
She looked at her paws with anger.

"I understand... I just hate to see you upset..."

"I hate being like this but the things he wanted to do with me just-" she trailed off, swiping at the ground with her claws outstretched. Then grimacing at the pain she felt in her shoulder.

"It's okay Nala. He is gone and I will never let anything bad ever happen to you again." He put his paw under her chin, raising her face, to make eye contact.

"I know." She stared into his eyes.

He slowly moved his head closer to hers, first touching foreheads, then touching noses...

"Thank you." Nala whispered

Simba's lips curved into a delicate smile as he kissed her. One paw on her neck and the other resting on her paw on the ground.

After a few seconds, they separated.

"So... I'm not king."

"What? Why?" Nala looked aghast at him.

"I don't have a queen..." Simba looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry Nal."

"For what?"

"For letting you down..." He said as he walked out of the den.

"Wait! How did you let me down?" Nala ran after him.

"You wanted me to be king, but I was always taught that I couldn't be a king without a queen, and you are the only one I want. But you don't want to be my queen. Good-bye Nala..." Simba kept walking.

"I never said I didn't want to be your queen Simba!"

Simba stopped suddenly, looking back at her. "But back in the jungle you said that you didn't want to be queen..."

"I said that cause I was scared. I thought it over... And I came to an answer." They locked eyes for a minute before another word was spoken.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to... I will always love you and no matter what that will not change."

"... I accept your offer," She said nuzzling him.

Simba looked at her with shock, then suddenly grinned and tackled her to the ground. She expertly flipped him around, pinning him.

"Don't even try," She said with a smile.

"Nala..."

She rested her head on his chest. "Yes?"

"Now, I'll never let you go." With that, he tenderly rested his paw under her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

They separated, both wearing smiles.

"I know."

He nuzzled her hard and held her tight against his chest.  
"So Nal," Simba grinned his toothy grin. "I haven't asked you officially... Will you be my queen?"

Nala rolled her eyes. "Yes."  
He fliped around, pinning her to the ground, licking her face. "Yaahooooo!"

"Ok, ok, ok! Simba! I'm still sore!" She yelled, trying to get his attention.

He eased off of her but remained by her side, grooming her forehead. "I...Love...You...Soooo...Much..." He voiced between licks.

"I love you too but calm down." Nala giggled.

He looked at her with a shine in his eyes and took her ear lightly in his teeth.  
"Yurrr Myn" he mumbled through her fur.

* * *

Well, I sure hope you guys liked it! let me know what you thought with a review! Oh and If Kblade is reading this, Lilwhitekitty14 says "For a month I've looked for ways to reach you but with no success, making me fear the worst, but at least now I know you're okay. Lynx and I just want you to talk to us again and maybe even restore your account. For us? -Kitty" We love you! Thanks again everyone, I love you all!


End file.
